


TRY NOT TO DIE

by ueha



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Gen, I apologise to every english speaker, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Women, great plateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueha/pseuds/ueha
Summary: Without any weapon or shield or armor, Link was on his own.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	TRY NOT TO DIE

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started BOTW, I didn't want to die during the tutorial, but I died tons of times because I'm a noob

Finding a soldier’s broadsword had been a true blessing. While they weren’t the sturdiest sword possible, those one-handed weapons allowed Link to hold a shield in his other hand while he kept slashing at his enemies. That is, of course, if he actually had a shield. He had been using a boko shield that he had stolen from a group of distracted bokoblins; it was too small but it could stop a few attacks. Unfortunately his boko shield had broken a few hours ago.

He had wandered through the area and tried to climb Mount Hylia, only to decide that it was too cold for him at the moment. While he was descending, some familiar grunts warned him of his fate. A group of angry bokoblins were ready to attack Link. Admittedly he should have sensed that something was off, if he wanted to learn how to be a true hero.

Link drew his sword and swung it at the darkest bokoblin, only to have it shatter into a thousand pieces. It was his only sword at that point. That’s when he knew he was going to have a very ugly fight against those monsters. He decided the best course of action was to try to run away. The moment he turned his back, a single wooden arrow hit him, severely throwing him off balance. This cause him to fall to the ground and roll down the hill. 

The fall had hurt him, it had also helped him get away from the bokoblins. He could still hear them, a few meters above him, but out of sight. They weren’t smart enough to look for him down the hill. He was safe now, but still in serious pain from all his injuries. He was badly beaten up: he had blood on his blond hair and clothes, he had an arrow wound on his back and bruises all over his body. It felt like he was within an inch of his life.

Once he had caught his breath again, he decided to sit up and eat a few apples. It wasn’t a heavy meal, but it was nutritious enough to help him think more clearly. Link took a second to enjoy the scenery; the sun was beautiful that day. There’s nothing like being bloody and in pain during a wonderful day. The grass fields were bright green and he could see some ponds with clean shining water. Link noticed was a small patch of blue and white flowers, and thought they reminded him of something. It was less important than surviving so he didn’t think twice about them.

From the place he was sitting, Link could spot a fantastic rusty sword in the middle of a lake. He would have to sneak past a few bokoblin camps but he thought he could get there with a bit of luck.

He decided he was going to make it out of the Great Plateau alive.


End file.
